A Love Story in Paris
by NayagiAi
Summary: Because crackcouples rock. Teenaged Shikamaru Nara has failing grades in school, and his parents send him to France for a remedial program where he meets the most beautiful young man he's ever set his eyes on. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 0: Introduction

Introduction

Turning over in his king-sized bed, Shikamaru Nara let out a large groan and grabbed the silk sheets tightly. He continually heard his mother calling his name calmly, and as far as he was concerned, it was the most annoying sound he could ever hear.

"Get _up._" his father commanded.

"_No._" he answered curtly, almost as if an instant and uncontrollable reaction.

"_Get up._" Shikaku repeated himself through clenched teeth. Shikamaru didn't answer that time.

His mother, Yoshino, clocked him over the head with her fist and shouted, "Wake the hell up." quite imparatively. He sighed and pulled the deep green covers off of his eyes. His face had an unenthusiastic frown, baggy eyes, and slanted eyebrows from the morning light.

"It's Sunday, and one-o'-clock PM. What do you want from me?" he growled.

"Your mother and I have _had_ it with you and your grades." Shikamaru's enraged father stated.

"You are capable of _so_ much more, Shikamaru Nemuri Nara. Your IQ is--"

"Yeah, yeah. My IQ is over two-hundred, and you're disappointed because I'm not using my brains. It's only the umpteenth time I've gotten this goddamn speech." Shikamaru huffed, upset that she had used his full name.

"Show some more respect, boy. You're not staying here for long." Shikaku mumbled.

Shikamaru blinked. "I'm _what_?"

"Well, you're going to Paris for a special educational program in which you'll learn to be a model student."

He sat up in bed slowly, and he quite literally slapped himself across the face, just to make sure he was conscious, or perhaps even sane. After he was sure, he pleaded "Could you repeat that?"

"You heard her."

"When did you decide this?"

"Last night," his mother Yoshino answered.

"When am I _going_?"

"We've got a flight scheduled for tomorrow morning," his father said.

He fell back and covered his face with a pillow. His mother walked over to him and pulled the pillow off tenderly, then stroked his hair.

"Don't be upset, honey. It won't be so bad. We're just worried about you and your future. Afterwards, you'll be so much better."

"I'm only seventeen. I'm going alone?"

"You can fend for yourself. Be a man." Shikaku said with a grin.

"...But don't the French hate Americans anyway? What if I get stoned?"

"Trust me, our relationship isn't _that_ major. Now stop worrying." Yoshino said. The expresion on her face shifted to a soft smile. "Besides, you might meet a cute French boy there," she finished teasingly. Shikamaru blushed furiously and re-covered his face with the soft velvet pillow. He absolutely _hated_ when _anyone, especially_ his parents, adressed the fact that he was gay.

"As if my life wasn't sucky enough..." He tried to go back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 1: A Mall Trip and a Dream

Chapitre Un:

Narrateur - Monsieur Shikamaru

"Paris?!" Ino Yamanaka inquired in a squeaky, stunned tone. We were walking down the perfect sidewalks of Leaf City. I hate this city. Everything about it is perfect, aside from some of the citizens being total jerk-asses. I was born and raised here, and it's truly a pain. Not that I don't have friends. Chouji Akamichi and Ino are my two best friends. I've known them since Pre-K, and they were with me when I came out in Sixth-Grade. Ino is a blond with big blue eyes, and we actually liked each other as more than friends for a while. She's one of the most popular girls in my school now, and I'm not sure why she still gives a shit about me. She's also pretty appearance obsessed, and she can be a real bitch, _especially_ when she decides to beat on me. It doesn't stop me from loving her though... And as for Chouji, well, he's pretty wide-set. Not _obese_ or anything. He eats everything in sight. He'd do anything for a friend. A really funny and kind guy.

"Yes, Paris..." I sighed in response. I pulled my hand out of my pocket and scratched the back of my head.

"Dude, you aren't excited?" Chouji asked me with a stare of disbelief.

"Why shoul--"

Ino jumped on my back. "I'd KILL to go to that city! So romantic..." She floated to the ground smiling widely and clasped her hands together, her eyes hazy with fantasies.

I picked up my pace. "Yeah, well... I'm not happy. Did I mention that I'm going to attend an all-boy's academy there that shapes up kids who get bad grades? They take education more seriously over there. I'm doomed."

"Doomed to a sexy relationship of LOOVE!" Ino cooed. I rolled my eyes with a sigh.

"Theres the mall." Chouji said, pointing to it coming up. And so, we walked toward it. I figured my last day here should be enjoyable. I didn't know what to expect in France, or if I'd even survive the first day. After a short moment, we were in Ino's favorite clothing store, "Fleur Ardeur." As if I needed more reminders of French. Chouji and I stood idly by the entrance with our arms folded as Ino happily pranced about, adoring shoes, shirts, skirts, pants, hats, perfumes, makeup, and whatever the hell else she wanted, only stopping every once in a while to actually make a purchase.

"Six bags already." I grumbled with sarcastic interest moments later when she finally stopped. She stuck her tongue out and proceeded to the next store.

A couple of hours later, Chouji and I were sitting down on the benches and glaring at Ino scaling the windows of a big manga shop, chanting "Yaoi, yaoi, yaoi...!"

"I hate you." we said to her in unison. We were quickly surrounded by bags and bags of things... torture. A few more minutes, and we had stormed the food court. Ino may have started it, but Chouji DEFINATELY finished it. And then we stopped to rest again. My cell phone rang quietly. I whipped it out and flipped it open. "Dad." Great. I pressed "talk" and put it up to my ear.

"Hello?"

"It's time now." came his deep voice. I thought I was going to drop the phone.

"I'm leaving _now_!?" Chouji and Ino stared at me. Or rather, Ino glanced at me. She _would _have stared at me if not for the boy she was smiling at and making "Call me!" gestures to.

"Your mother and I think you need to take some time and pack. Consider it your first lesson in organization." I could tell he was smirking.

"But..." I couldn't believe it. Was this really going on? My life was ruined.

"No 'buts' about it. Say goodbye to your friends. We're expecting you within the hour." I closed the phone and looked down. The guy at the other table got up and left. I have to say, he wasn't bad-looking. The previously flirting Ino's attention was back on me for now.

"What's wrong?" she said, her eyes full of concern.

"I have to go home and pack."

"What!?"

"Yeah... I think this is going to be the last time I see you for a year or so." She pulled me into an emotional hug. Chouji joined in.

"I don't want you to go!" Ino cried with a severely shaky voice.

"I know, but I have a time frame..." I let myself out of the hug and frowned. She wiped a tear from her eye and twisted her mouth. We all walked out of the mall together, and the travel from there to my house was mostly silent. We got to the front gate and looked at each other for a moment before I walked up the path and the porch to the front door. We waved sadly and I watched them walk away slowly before turning into the house and locking the door behind me. I mumbled and walked upstairs to my room. I closed the door forcefully (I don't want to say "slammed"), and stepped over to my walk-in closet. I scowled and grabbed some of my favorite things to wear. I found a suitcase against the wall and began stuffing things inside. I didn't hear the door open, apparently, because my mom was standing next to me wagging her finger.

"Fold it."

"You can't be se--"

"FOLD IT."

"..." I did as I was told. As tedious as it was, and as little as I wanted to admit it, it made packing much better. It took me thirty minutes, but I gathered everything I would need. It was a little past 7:00 PM, and I was very tired. Instead of sleeping, I sat on the sofa in front of the television in the living room and watched that for who-knows-how-long. Nothing was interesting, but oddly enough, that's just how I like it. Soon enough, I found myself dosing off to sleep...

I didn't recall my dream well, but it had something to do with going to Paris. I remember giant snails were chasing me... No escargot for me then. It was 10:26 AM, and I wasn't at all happy to see my parents standing before me again. I glared at them.

"Don't tell me... I'm going now?" They nodded. I groaned. They left the room, and within minutes, I was asleep once again. It seemed like seconds before I was awakened. "Alright, alright. I'm up, I'm up." I walked to my room and threw on a red and gray striped polo shirt along with a checkered wristband and black jeans. I walked downstairs and slipped into a pair of dark gray sneakers, all the while I was stressed about the trip, and even moreso about the destination. I calmed myself with a huff. With my bag slung overshoulder, I stood at the front door. My parents stood to either side of me. I got a hug and a kiss, and I was off to my amazing car. I unlocked it and sat in the drivers seat, totally depressed. Without another thought, I put the keys in the ignition, got in gear, and drove off into the direction of the airport. I couldn't possibly explain my disdain for the entire situation.

"I should kill myself now."


	3. Chapter 2: Learn to Accept

Chapitre Deux:

Narrateur - Monsieur Shikamaru

Honestly, I had mixed feelings while driving to the airport. I was frightened by the unknown, and stressed to death about what work I would have to do... it was the most troublesome thing I had ever been through. I was already thinking about Chouji, Ino, and my stupid parents. I felt like I wouldn't ever see them again. I wonder how Paris actually is? What pain will I have to endure? Or... what if it actually won't be so bad? Oddly enough, according to my parents, I was supposed to meet somebody who was going to tell me where to go, what to do, when to do it... I shook my head then looked around. All these nightmarish thoughts were distracting me. I didn't even realize that I was already pulling into the Leaf City Airline parking lot. I sighed and took a space close to the building before walking sluggishly to the door and entering.

I went through all kinds of tedious, dragging processes before I was actually allowed to go get my ticket. It wasn't like it was my first time flying or anything. I still hated it, though. My baggage felt heavy all of a sudden. I leaned against the desk on my elbows and waited not-so-patiently before I got my pass. I walked to the waiting room. So far, so bad. I sat down in one of the few empty seats that I spotted. Then I waited, waited, waited... It seemed like a long time before I heard my flight mentioned. Apprehensively, I stood up and walked to the door. There was a tunnel-like room, and it had cheesy French paintings all along it. More reminders. It was a little while before I was at the end, and men were taking my luggage to storage. I ran my fingers through my hair and walked on board, hands in pockets. I walked to the back. The plane its self was actually pretty nice. I took a seat and rested my head on the window.

"Alright, uhh... we're gonna depart to Paris, France real soon folks, so, uhh... let's get ready to fly, and fasten your seat belts and uhh... take note of oxygen masks, so, uhh... don't forget to always attach yours before doing it for someone else, and even if the bag doesn't inflate theres still air flowing through it, so uhh... have a good flight," the pilot said in his upbeat voice that was also somehow sleepy. He was earning annoyed glares from the passengers. I pursed my lips and laid back more comfortably. The plane came to life with a shudder soon enough, and it rolled down the lane before taking off into the air. I looked uneasily at the ground below me, then closed my eyes and muttered. I found myself drifting off to sleep. Mid-flight, I was awakened by an announcement.

"Uhh... we're experiencing a little turbulence, so uhh..." I didn't hear the rest of it. I tried to continue my nap, but somehow, I couldn't. And now, I was bored like hell. I looked up at the people riding with me. Some boy was playing an acoustic guitar rather badly. A lady nearby him was reading a newspaper upside down. There was a man wearing one of those coke-bottle glasses, big nose, mustache combos and humping a pillow screaming "Daddy, daddy, daddy!" My eyes shifted back and forth. What kind of an airplane was this? The oddness made me want to go back to sleep. I turned over and shut my eyes, thinking about nothing.

If it weren't for that stupid snail dream, I would have been asleep for the remainder of the flight. Instead, I woke up and couldn't return to sleep. The man with the mask stood up and came over to my seat. I scooted over uncomfortably.

"Hi."

I seriously considered jumping out the window. "...Hi..."

"My name's Ted." He smiled in a deranged manner.

"Nice." I scooted farther. He pulled a sandwich out of... nowhere... and began munching disgustingly on it. He smiled at me. I considered jumping off more powerfully this time.

"Uhh... we're gonna be landing in a few moments so sit tight." The pilot announced. The creepy guy stood up and moonwalked over to his seat. I rubbed my arms nervously as my eyes shot to my watch. "4:00."

And so, I went through several of the processes from before until I arrived at the lobby. I walked aimlessly through it. It was minutes before I was bored and exhausted. I stood against the wall. I felt terrible. I waited.

"Shikamaru! Monsieur Nara? Is that you?" Came a deep voice. The words were said with a heavy, heavy accent. It was French, and the person actually wasn't particularly loud. I perked up at this sudden calling and looked off in the direction of the sound. It was a boy, either my age or a little older, and he was a few yards away. From the bottom-up, he was wearing navy-blue sneakers and baggy brown shorts that were past his knees. He had a silvery-blue shirt on that was short sleeved and had a hood on it. He was wearing dark sunglasses which concealed his eyes, and his hair was a deep brown that spiked up messily. My eyes were wide, my mouth low and threatening to hang open. He approached me and looked down (he's that much taller than me), then smiled slightly.

"Besides, you might meet a cute French boy there." My mothers words echoed in my head. She was completely right... but already? I hadn't even been in Paris for five minutes, and I had found myself swooning over this guy... I'm pathetic.

"Ready to go?" he asked me.

I could barely even form the words in my mind. "Yeah."

And so we walked throughout the city as he pointed out areas of interest. Unfortunately included was the school I was going to be attending. I noticed that a lot of the people here were pedestrians, which is a big change from the America I'm used to... Our last stop was the apartment building I was going to be residing.

"And I just so happen to live here too." he said with a gentle smirk. It was almost creepy. Everything since the day began had seemed to have been predetermined. All planned out... I tried not to look too much into it. We slowed to a stop. I was kind of shaken by the gorgeous boy beside me, and not only him, but the whole trip. We walked with each other inside and went to the desk. He said something that I obviously didn't understand due to it being in French, and he got a key which he handed to me. I blinked and accepted it, shoving it into my pocket and following him up the stairs.

"And this happens to be your room." he sighed after leading me to the door. "Adieu." He walked ahead down the hallway.

I felt like an idiot, but I had to ask it. "What's your name?" I already regretted it.

Without looking back at me, he replied, "Shino." before entering his own apartment and shutting the door.

I sighed and did the same. I leaned my back against the door and looked up at the ceiling.

"Maybe Paris won't be so bad."


	4. Chapter 3: Obvious Attractions

[Nota:

Bonjour - Hello (I thought you already knew that, damn it!)

Monsieur - Mister/Mr. (I thought you knew that too!)

Le - The (Last time, you should know this.)

Ordinaire - Usual (Put "Le" and "Ordinaire" together, and you get "The usual.")

Oui - Yes (OK, _this_ is the last one you should know.)

Mon excuse - My apologies.

J'voyez parce que t'avons un convive - I see that you have a guest

Non - No (Kinda obvious, non?)

J'suis - I am/ I'm

Amie - Friend

Pour - For

Lui - Him

A latte is a coffee. Get over it.

You should be able to get the rest. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapitre Trois 

Narrateur: Monsieur Shino

I locked the door to my apartment, turned on the lights, then slipped out of my shoes and strolled over to the fridge, grabbing myself a Perrier from inside. I slammed it shut and walked over to the couch before plopping down with a big sigh. It wasn't because I was tired or stressed, but more because of the boy I had just met. I was never really sure about my sexuality. I've had tons of girlfriends in my life, but Shikamaru was really making me question myself. After all, I've never noticed the particular charm in a fellow guy's face before he came along. I had been expecting him, and I wasn't impressed by what I was told. "Failing grades, lazy disposition, big attitude," I had a feeling I would actually come to hate the boy. But now that we'd met... I felt true attraction towards him. It was giving me a headache, a stomachache, or maybe just a heartache.

I heard a gentle buzzing outside my window. I walked over and looked out of the blinds spotting a mosquito flailing wildly. I looked closer at the ludicrous little bug. It took a moment for me to realize that the poor little thing was trapped, stuck in the screen designed to keep it out. I frowned before pushing its captive leg softly free. It flew away swiftly, and I watched it for a little while. After I lost interest in the insect, I made my way back over to the sofa and flipped on the television and searched the channels, settling on an anime network. I lie down across the cushions and tried to close my eyes. I often suffered from insomnia, which could be annoying. It seemed like one of those nights already...

So I waited, and waited, and tossed, and turned. I tried watching T.V, but as usual, nothing helped. I almost laughed at myself when I stood up to get a glass of warm milk, but my parents used to give it to me, and it always worked. So a drank a sip. It tasted good, and I ended up guzzling it down in mere seconds. I rested again, and I felt more sleepy, but not enough to actually drift off. I shut off the lights and clicked the power button on the remote. I don't know how long I was there in the dark, but I don't remember ever sleeping. Before I knew it, it was daylight. Monday morning. Five-thirty. I stood up, my joints feeling drained of all energy. I headed to the bathroom and got the hot water running, then stripped myself and got in for a minute. After toweling off and getting into suitable clothes, I grabbed my bag, cell phone, and wallet then walked out the front door, locking it behind me and dropping my key idly into my back pocket. I walked down the wide hall.

Sub-consciously, I stopped before the door which must have led to a sleeping Shikamaru. I contemplated several things in my mind, and what came out on top, somehow, was to get him up. I knew this wasn't the schedule he was accustomed to, and it actually might be fun to see him suffer a little. Possibly more fun to teach him what to do. We weren't actually going to be in any classes together due to the language and educational barriers, but we were in the same building with the same rules. I knocked on the door, quietly at first. Without any response, I knocked louder. The volume and speed at which the knocks came progressed, and before long, I heard rustling.

"I'm coming." a groggy voice mumbled out. I heard locks and things turning, and the door opened revealing a pissy Shikamaru. He was even more lethargic than me, it seemed. His eyes looked like they would barely open as he looked up at me. His skin was a little bit pale, and his hair was mussed. He was in brown cotton pants and a gray tee with a green stripe across. I couldn't help smirking.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"What the hell do you want?" He was just raspy and hoarse. He didn't want to be disturbed, but I had to.

"Get dressed. We're heading out."

He glared at me, then closed the door. I blinked and knocked on the door repeatedly.

He scratched his head. "What!? I'm trying to sleep." He was obviously too tired to understand everything that was going on.

"C'mon, now. We can do something fun for an hour or two. School's starting at eight."

"Listen, I wake up... maybe twelve at the earliest. You're saying that you want me now? No thanks." He tried to close the door again, but I held it open.

"Oh, you're coming all right." I looked him in the eye to let him know that I was dead-serious, even if it was comedic. He looked down. "I'll be waiting outside the door." I gave him a quick nod, and I leaned against the wall deftly. He closed the door. I heard a bit of noise inside, and that was reassuring. I know it was awkward adjusting to this lifestyle. So I waited. I glanced at the platinum watch on my left wrist several times. Overall, it took him an hour and twenty-five minutes before he walked out in sneakers, dark blue jeans (which seemed to hug his legs nicely), and a white short-sleeved top with a gray skull and crossbones on it. I stopped myself from smiling as he picked up his book-bag, mounting it on his shoulder. He stared at me.

"Weren't we going somewhere?" he asked sharply. I then allowed myself to smirk and began walking, listening to his footsteps in the shadow of mine. Anything that had to do with him sounded good to me at this point. We went down the steps through the front door and looked up at the clouds. He seemed very interested in them somehow. I walked him down the sidewalks of the beautiful city. I've lived here for as long as I can remember, and I've always loved it. I knew the place like the back of my hand, and so we went on to my favorite cafe. I stepped in, and the bell attached to the door rang cutely. One quick glance told me that the place was packed, as usual. I turned back to Shikamaru for a moment who seemed to be looking around himself, admiring what was going on. He'd already established to me that he was a dreamer. I walked up to the counter.

"Bonjour." I said with a polite smile.

"Bonjour Monsieur Aburame. Le ordinaire?" Aimee, the counter girl asked, dreamy-eyed. I don't like being vain, but I seem to attract amorous attention everywhere I go.

"Oui." With that, she looked past me to Shikamaru.

"Mon excuse. J'voyez parce que t'avons un convive!" she smiled. He blinked, obviously confused.

"Non, j'suis excuse. Mon amie Shikamaru Nara. Shikamaru, this is Aimee." She waved happily to him. He waved back, but he didn't seem to be paying a lot of attention to us.

"Latte pour lui."

"Oui, oui, Monsieur!" She went to the back.

We had been sitting at the table without much speech for a while. Had he no interest in me? That wasn't the case on my side, of course. He seemed to drink his coffee as though he were severely parched, although at one point he noted that he didn't like lattes. The irony really made me laugh a bit. I looked at my watch again.

I stated to him, "7:30 AM." He made a face at me. I gave him a stern look. He rested his elbow on the table with his chin in the palm of his hand as he looked out the window, again at the clouds. I stood up. He looked at me, then did the same. We both grabbed our things and left the cafe to start on our way to school. I could tell he was nervous, and the caffeine was certainly not helping in the least. It was actually pretty adorable, seeing him tremble like that in the springtime.


	5. Chapter 4: Villainous Educators

Chapitre Quatre

Narrateur: Monsieur Shikamaru

I knew I was shaking, but I couldn't help it. I was always like that on first days of school. We arrived there far too early, and when I looked up at the massive building, I was intimidated. It wasn't as though it was unrecognizable as a school building, but it wasn't exactly like ours. When I walked through the doors, I realized that tt wasn't as exciting with posters and boards and other things of the like. Before Shino went to his own classes, he had the decency to walk me to mine, not that I pinned him as the impolite type. So he gave me a friendly wave and walked in the opposite direction. I returned his gesture and took a deep breath before turning to the door. Nothing near it, or on it, which was different already from my classes. I placed my fingers on the door handle, unnerved, then turned it unhappily...

What I saw after the door swung open was a bit of a stunning vision. It was almost... depressing. The walls, the ceiling, the floor, all a perfectly plain shade of off-white. One student's desk, one teacher's desk. The teacher's desk had nothing on it, just as the student's and all of the walls. No windows, of course. So I took a clumsy step in. I could feel that my eyes were wide and my jaw was down. My hand felt heavy with the books in tow. I rubbed the arm and stepped all the way in, scanning the room again and again for anything. The room looked old, somehow, and it took me a moment to realize that the door had closed behind me. As if that wasn't haunting enough, I also began to realize that it was freezing cold in there. No air conditioning or anything, though...

I jumped and turned around, standing up at attention when the door bolted open with a creaking noise. The sound made my skin crawl. Two young ladies standing there? One looked to be about my mother's age. Blond hair pulled back into a ponytail, thin glasses which stood before piercing brown eyes, and a rather intimidating pointer. You know, the ones that teachers used to whip the shit out of kids with in the older days, at the same time that they point things out with them? I had to make note of her humongous breasts, not that I really had an attraction to them. The second looked around my age, maybe younger, maybe older. She had rose-pink hair and uninterested emerald eyes. She held a notepad, and looked like she'd rather be anywhere else. They both wore business-looking attire. The younger girl's cherry red, the older woman's pine green. The blond was glaring daggers at me, but the other was looking off into space boredly.

"Please allow me to 'set the ground rules' for you, Monsieur Nara. You will refer to me as Madame Tsunade, and only as such. You attend class Monday through Saturday, with the exception of Wednesday, and only Saturday morning. You will have two classes, Arithmetic and Language, then a two-hour lunch break before reporting back here immediately following for Science and World History. Not a bit of tardiness or horseplay will be tolerated. Detentions and other punishments will be handed out. You will sit and stand with perfect posture, and act as a gentleman at all times. Raise your hand if you have a question, no speaking, period."

If she was trying to frighten me, she was doing an excellent job of it. I was sweating, and I wouldn't be surprised if I had soiled myself a bit...

"And this is my assistant. Treat her with respect as well." I turned to her.

"Sakura Haruno. Pleased to make your acquaintance." she said with a pleasant smile, extending her hand. I shook it tenderly. Her smiling face quickly faded to an emotionless one again, and we both turned away.

"Take your seat, young man." Madame Tsunade growled before taking her own seat. I did as commanded. I was afraid not to. And so, I sat there through two long hours of work and lectures. I was very frightened that if I slouched even the tiniest of bits, I would be crucified. An unfitting end. All it took was a a simple bell and a "You're dismissed." for me to dash out the door of the drab classroom and prepare for Shino to whisk me away to lunch break. So I leaned against the wall next to the front door in the foyer of the school building, and I waited... and waited, and waited. I clutched my bag firmly.Where the hell was he? Wasn't he supposed to be the one to show me what to do, take me everywhere? Had he stood me up? It took such a long time... And worse, there was something extremely odd going on there. There were some guys, or perhaps, a small group of guys hiding behind a corner and staring at me. They chattered in a low and hushed tone to each other, so I couldn't really make out what they were saying.I tried not to make it obvious that I was looking at them, but it was uncomfortable. Where was Shino? And then, all of a sudden, I see them running off, almost as though retreating from something. I looked in the opposite direction. There he was, eyes shielded by black glasses. His hands were in the pockets of his jacket, and he cocked an eyebrow at me.

"You ready to go?" he asked with a vague smirk. God, I loved that smirk. My eyes shifted from him to where the kids had been, and then back, and I nodded.

LVSTRYNPRS

We had gone to that same cafe, and I had stuffed myself with a big lunch washed down with a frappuccino, which isn't quite like me. It was good, nevertheless, and it was time to go back before I knew it. As we we arrived at the school after a mid-length walk, Shino mentioned a night club, and that he would talk to me about it after school. That sounded exciting. I felt that we were already becoming close friends which was good, but I also knew deep down inside that things like this had happened before. I really had feelings for this guy, but I had to keep them undercover. Totally to myself. I was pretty skilled at hiding things, but it didn't stop it from hurting. Friends, just friends. That's all we would ever be, despite what was going through my mind.

Class was a drag, of course, and that Devil's spawn of a teacher actually made me do push-ups on two separate occasions because of wrong answers. Sakura seemed to be enjoying herself. All the while, I had been daydreaming. First day: failed. But it was fine. I was going to a hot European club with Shino, right? I quickly gathered my things after the final dismissal bell ended school. Ew, school.


	6. Chapter 5: Endless Nights at the Club

Comme sommes toi? - How are you?

Le Americain amie - The American friend

Oui - Yes

_**WARNING!:**_ It gets a _little_ rapey in this chappie. NOT REALLY BADLY THOUGH.

* * *

Chapitre Cinq 

Narrateur: Monsieur Shino

"All right, so Brulant Transpirer is the name of the place." I let Shikamaru know while we walked. I wasn't really sure if he was listening, but I felt that I should keep talking anyway. "I'm in with the club owner. We can get stuff for free, come in anytime, whatever you want. It's pretty exclusive..." I sized him up for a moment and turned back forward. "...and you'll probably fit in just fine with them." He gave a sigh of relief, it seemed. Time surely flies when you're with someone like him. We were walking and talking for a while, but I hadn't noticed the setting sun. It was getting much darker. Six o' clock.

I looked up at the big brick building. Standing next to it were most of the usual group, including Kiba, my long-time best friend and a loud dog lover, Naruto, an obnoxious blond, Sasuke, a dark young man, Temari, a cocky girl, and Gaara, and even darker young man than Sasuke. I came up to them with Shikamaru... who was acting like a shadow to me.

"Shino! Comme sommes toi?" Naruto beamed walking over to me and giving me a pound. Kiba walked up behind him, then looked to Shikamaru.

"Le Americain amie?" he said looking back at me.

"Oui."

"Hey, Shikamaru." Kiba said to him holding out a hand with a big grin. Shikamaru looked surprised, but he returned the handshake kindly.

"We've been waiting for a while." Sasuke sighed before gesturing toward the door for Kiba. He rustled through his pockets and pulled out a set of keys, which he used to unlock the door. After it swung open, Temari was the first to step in, and Gaara closely followed.

"Hey, c'mon inside Shikamaru! Shino!" Naruto called back to us before jogging into the door. Sasuke entered with his hands in his pockets, and Kiba looked to us. I looked down to my companion. He glanced up at me then turned to the door. I took that as cue to go in, and Shikamaru came in after me. We went upstairs to the main area alongside everyone else, and we sat in a booth. Everyone else filed into their own seats and looked up at Kiba who was standing before us, as usual.

I heard the door to the left open, and Sakura stepped inside. I heard Shikamaru shuffle and gasp. He hopped up and pointed at her

"You're that girl from the school! What are you doing here?!" he asked shouting out. She giggled slightly.

"Sasuke here is my boyfriend." she said pointing to him.

He sighed. "I hate being here..."

"Sorry I'm late, everyone... I'm here to help out." She sat down, and Shikamaru sighed before sitting back down.

Kiba clapped his hands together to make sure we were all paying attention. "Alright, everybody, listen. The regulars will be here any moment now, and I want you to take good care of this place. Be on your best behavior. We have a guest." We turned our attention to Shikamaru who looked down shyly. I felt myself smile.

LVSTRYNPRS

Narrateur Interrupteur: Monsieur Shikamaru

It was very dark, other than the luminescent neon lights going all across the bar in the center of the room. The loud party music felt as though was pulsating throughout the city. People of all kinds from the ages of sixteen to the late twenties were there. I suddenly wished that I were warned about these boys, though... Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, and especially Kiba... let's just say that they weren't too hard on the eyes. The majority of the party-goers were males, and the crowd was enormous, just full of people singing, dancing, drinking, smoking, eating, chatting, kissing... pretty much anything you might think of young and hormonal people to do. I was pretty damn tired, and frankly, I was scared too. Honestly, I didn't want to leave Shino behind. In fact, I felt very bad about it... but I needed a break from the hot and uncomfortable atmosphere inside the room. I stood up slowly and made a path across the club. Making my way wasn't easy at all, and I was almost surprised that I hadn't had more collisions than I did. At last, I reached the metal door. When I placed my hand on the silver handle, I was totally stunned by the fact that another, bigger hand was placed atop mine. I took in air sharply, and immediately whipped my head around to see who was there. This guy was slightly older than me, and it would be a lie to say that he wasn't extremely attractive... but that wasn't the main point at the moment. He appeared tipsy, so I was pretty sure that he'd had a few.

My eyes shifted back and forth slowly for a moment. "Can I help you?" I asked, making it obvious that he was a bother. He looked into my eyes, and I was feeling very small.

"And just where do you think you're going at this late hour?" he asked me with a malicious tone of voice. He had an accent, just like everyone else. I shrunk back again, trying desperately in vain to wriggle my hand free of his grasp.

"And just where did you get the idea that it's any of your business?" I answered him defiantly. I think I may have made him a bit angry.

"You've got balls to talk back to me like that." His grip tightened and he gave me a perverted smirk. The way he loomed over me was extremely intimidating.

"It's easier to talk back to asses like you who get me annoyed."

I think he was grinding his teeth. "You're too cute to have a potty-mouth like that."

I began to feel very worried. "Look, I don't go that way..." I lied. I knew he wouldn't buy it, but it was worth a shot.

"Nice try," he said with his smirk widening. "but we all know this is a gay bar."

"Of course, a gay bar." I said to myself obliviously. My blood froze. _Shino had taken me to a GAY BAR?_ My mind was racing at ten times the normal speed. How was this possible? What did it mean? And why didn't anyone mention this to me?

"Brulant Transpier is a _gay bar_!?" I interrogated loudly. I was lucky that a very few people had heard me, even though most of them wouldn't have understood me. He started to laugh lowly.

"Boy, are you clueless. It's not exclusively a gay bar, but it isn't hard to assume with a prize like you."

I felt a sharp pain in my back as I was thrust onto the wall. I had never felt so helpless in my life as I my wrists were pinned down. His knee went between my legs gently, and I wasn't sure whether to enjoy it or scream for help. His face was getting closer and closer to mine. So dangerously close... I had to do something about it. I turned my head to the left and huffed in a huge breath before calling out...

"Shino!"

It felt like a defining moment to me. My oppressor raised an eyebrow at me. I couldn't really see past him, but I spied someone or something moving behind him.

The familiar voice chimed in. "Bonjour." He spoke calmly, and I felt like a guardian angel was watching over me. I couldn't help but smile.

"Shino." I muttered. The man looked over his shoulder at him. I think my confidence took a hit when I noticed that Shino was a bit less bulky than him. I tried not to let it show.

"I'm in the middle of something. You can fuck off for now." Shino pushed back his hair, almost as though he were flustered. Was I drooling?

"You have my friend against that door, there. If you would kindly step away..."

"This little dude is mine." he said holding his body closer to mine. "Maybe you should step away."

"One last chance." Shino warned. "Step away, or you'll suffer a bite." I didn't know what a "bite" was, but it sure sounded like he deserved it.

But rudely, he rolled his eyes and turned back to me. Whatever Shino was going to do, he needed to do it quickly. I was about to lose my virginity... forcibly.

All of a sudden, the older boy twitched, and his eyes went blank. Shino caught his limp body, as to not let it crush me, and tossed it aside onto the floor carelessly. I was shocked to say the least...

So I stood up, my knees knocking. A whole lot of people were looking, and some of them were clapping, cheering, whistling, and whatnot. Shino payed no attention to them, almost as if they were as normal as the breeze going by. He looked into my eyes (I think) with deep concern and asked, "Are you alright? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

It took me a moment to respond. "No, I'm fine." I felt that I had to ask about the "bite" that he used to knock the rapist out cold. "Um... how did you--"

Shino held up his pointer finger. "It's a secret." he said with a smirk. "Let's go back home. See you at school, Kiba."

Kiba waved. "Adieu."

With that, Shino walked me out the door as though I were injured. Not another word. It would have been very dark, if not for the bluish-white streetlights illuminating the roads as we walked casually and leisurely toward home. Paris was turning out to be pretty cool. When we arrived back at the apartment building, the two of us sat on the front stoop and relaxed. I broke the silence.

"Shino... what you did for me back there--"

"I had to," he cut in. "As a friend. You needed help."

I looked down and smiled, twiddling my thumbs. Was it just me, or was I acting totally out of character? Almost like Hinata back home. He stood up without warning and held out his hand to me. I looked up and accepted it, allowing him to pull me up. I felt very light. But something else unexpected happened... After he had pulled me up, in almost the same motion, he pulled me into a bear-hug. I blinked in astonishment.

"Try and stay out of trouble." he said before letting me go free and entering the code on the padlock. (Such high security!) He walked me to my apartment, and headed on to his own. My heart was pounding because I still hadn't gotten over my startled feelings of the embrace, and I had to ask yet another question before going to bed.

"Shino?" I was trying to make my voice sound innocent, and I think it was working.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Why do you wear those sunglasses at nighttime?"

An awkward hush fell over the hallway, and a sweat drop formed upon Shino's head.


	7. Chapter 6: Students in Detention

Chapitre Six

Narrateur: Monsieur Shikamaru

After last night, I surely didn't want to go to school. The club which turned out to be for horny homosexuals, not to mention the hug. While on that subject... a hug? I suppose I was expecting more... but I don't want to be ungrateful or anything.

So we were walking on our way to school. Just as usual, we were talking a little bit. I was tense, and my stomach hurt. Was this some sort of confirmation? Did Shino really like me, or was he even gay?

Ino and Chouji had called me on a few occasions, including last night. They wanted to know how I was doing, and what it was like. I told them I was fine, and it was great. I figured I'd explain the_ whole_ story later.

My mom and dad called too... not that I wanted to talk to them. I love them and all, but they could be terrible. They wanted to know the same thing; I told them the same thing.

LVSTRYNPRS

"Wrong, wrong, wrong!" A mighty fist connected with my tender cheek, and I knew I had just gotten the answer wrong. I lie on the ground in agony, awaiting the second strike. Anger filled Madame Tsunade's face as she looked down at me, furiously smacking her pointer down upon her palm. Sakura was giggling.

"May I hit him this time?" Tsunade's face lightened.

"Certainly!" And I sat up, feeling blood trickle down the side of my face. The pink-haired wonder stood before me, and she was grinning like a madwoman.

Holding her book up intimidatingly, she spoke, "Ok, Shikamaru... I'll ask one more time: What is the capitol of Djibouti?"

"I... I-I DON'T KNOW!" I cried. My miserable plea came with a subsequent blow, a certain book batting me back down as though my head were a baseball. I whimpered against the cold floor, and the teacher stomped my spine with her high-heeled shoe. I bit my lip and prayed I would survive the punishment.

LVSTRYNPRS

I sat in my desk, literally blood, sweat and tear-stained, and listened as the lecture neared a close.

"For your defiance, you are hereby sentenced to two days of detention, effective tomorrow morning." _Detention._ The word repeated its self in my head. I was no star student, but detention was something I didn't do. I dragged myself to my feet and over the door before opening it and trudging down the hallway to meet Shino. I could have cried when my eyes met his... (sort of).

I dropped to my knees and held his hands up, weeping softly. "I got a detention!"

Shino sighed. "Detention? What did you do?"

"I couldn't answer some questions... it's a long story. But that doesn't matter, what am I gonna do?" I sobbed. He didn't answer me. He just gave me that sympathetic look, and pulled my to my feet walking with me back out.

LVSTRYNPRS

Detention: Jour Un de Deux

My heart raced like a horse. I couldn't control my heavy breathing as I stood facing the towering door to the detention room. In my imagination, the possibilities were endless. Was I gonna be beaten? Killed? Raped? Bullied? Eaten? I didn't have time to ponder such questions, as the door swung open. Of course, the teacher had to be a hot guy. Silver haired, bored eyes, well-dressed, and he looked down at me as if expecting me to say something. I didn't.

"Mr. Hatake. Nice to meet you." He backed away so I could come inside, and I looked past him. I couldn't have been more scared. The room was completely blank, just like my class, but it wasn't perfectly clean like it. It was actually a mess. There were about fifteen students in there, and not many of them looked friendly. I was obviously hesitant to move, but when the teacher did, I felt that I had to. So, I took a seat in a remote area near the teacher and sighed. I knew this was trouble, but I didn't know what would happen. The kids in there turned out to be very bad, doing pretty much everything you expect a student to get in trouble for during school hours, and it was as if Mr. Hatake wasn't even there.

So the day was uneventful, even though I had been getting a subtle vibe that the entire classroom was plotting against me. It sounded like the chorus of the angels when the releasing bell rang. Everyone was in a mad dash for the door.

LVSTRYNPRS

Detention: Jour Deux de Deux

So I was back in detention for the second day. It felt weird that I wasn't getting any work accomplished, but at lease I hadn't been harmed. So far, so good.

But then, as my luck would have it, of course, I felt a shadow cast over me, and shivered knowing that it was going to be a foul-behaved total stranger. Another rapist, maybe. Oh, joy.

"Hey look guys, it's the new kid." a tall, brown haired, and black-wearing young man jeered. Strangely enough, he was also wearing thick black "guyliner." At that point, everyone in the class was chatting about, staring or laughing at me, I think. It felt like several holes were being burnt through me.

I proceeded to use my favorite line: "May I help you?" I don't think he liked it, because he scowled in response.

"Yeah, as a matter o' fact, you can," the boy growled before reaching for the collar of my shirt and pulling me almost nose-to-nose. I held my breath and tried to avoid his gaze. "Name's Kankuro," he said. "And you know what you can help me with?"

I shook my head worriedly.

"It's so boring here in detention, and I'm an angry guy." He held his free fist up for emphasis. His knuckles looked tough. "You look like a perfect punching bag to me." I gulped and hoped for a miracle.

And just then, as if the perfect and insane plot of some little bitch's fan fiction, my knight in shining armor, my own mighty samurai, my other touching metaphor, Shino (What's his last name?) walked into the detention room. He's so cool and smooth... I smiled brightly, looking over Kankuro's shoulder. "Shino!"

"I'm here, Shikamaru." he sighed. "You really know how to attract attention, don't you?" Then he looked at the now frightened Kankuro. "Attention from the lowest of the low, at that." He removed his hand from his pocket and rubbed the back of his neck. Things have really been looking up lately.

"What are you doin' here Aburame?" Kankuro sneered. Ah, Aburame. I have to remember that.

"I know it's against my nature to be in this place, especially if I'm going to bother with someone like you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he grunted, finally letting me down.

"Nothing, really. All I want is for you to leave him be, alright?"

"Or what?"

Shino furrowed his brow. "You know better than anyone." he said dryly.

With a long period of hesitation, Kankuro took a moment to glare at the two of us and then went back to his circle of friends. Shino came over to me to inspect any signs of harm.


	8. Chapter 7: Time for some Changes

Chapitre Sept

Narrateur: Monsieur Shikamaru

I sat there with my arms crossed tightly, then I took a breath. "...You've saved my life for the second time, Shino, and I haven't given you anything at all." I stated, mildly upset. The sun had just begun to set, and the two of us were sitting against the stone-made stoop of the apartment building again. "I don't really deserve this kind of treatment." I yawned.

"All I've done for you is to keep two creepy guys away. I just don't want to see you hurt." he said thoughtfully, appearing to be looking straight ahead. "Also, I don't know where you ever got the idea that anything is too good for you." Adding that bit to the statement made it all the more heart-warming. I couldn't keep myself from smiling sheepishly. I think my ears pinked, too.

"Shino, listen... I promise to avoid situations where I might get hurt, just for you. Is that OK?"

"C'mon, we agreed to that last time. Look where that got us." he retorted playfully. I laughed quietly, remembering back to how I thought Paris was going to suck. I could slap myself for being so wrong.

Something seemed to suddenly dawn upon him. An idea, maybe?

He rose to his feet abruptly. "I have something to show you." he said, and nodded his head in a certain direction. I blinked curiously. A glint of impatience sparked over him. "Before the sunset, if that's alright with you." he teased. I stood to follow him.

LVSTRYNPRS

"Where exactly are you taking me?" I asked. I didn't know where I was going, but Shino told me that we were almost there, and I had no choice but to trust him. He brought me to a ladder, and he made it apparent that he wanted me to start climbing. I obeyed, and before I knew it, I was standing atop a great brick building alongside Shino.

"...What are we here for?" He held a finger to his lips, and pointed at the horizon. I was awed by the beautiful scape filling my vision. It was the sunset, and it felt like I was viewing it better than anyone had ever before. A few fluffy clouds dotted the sky as all shades of orange, red, yellow, pink, and purple rippled against each other in a beautiful blend. The image made tears form behind my eyes, but I knew I couldn't cry. I turned to Shino who seemed to be smirking in triumph.

"Pretty?" he inquired. I nodded and turned back. I guess I wanted to thank him, but I wasn't really thinking straight at that moment in time. Then something hit me.

"Shino, how did you get into detention?!"

He chuckled deeply and turned his head to face me. "I got 'caught in the act of graffiti.' It's nothing to worry about." He turned back to the sunset. I was struck dumb for a second. Shino did something bad intentionally just so that he would be punished for it, because he knew he needed to be there to defend me... If that wasn't the sweetest sentiment, I didn't know what was.

LVSTRYNPRS

It was Thursday. Noon. Lunch Break. Shino took me out as usual. Insert "yay" here. Ever since I first laid eyes on him, a great amount of curiosity and suspicion has been growing upon what lie under those stylish sunglasses of his. I tried not to think too much about it, as I wanted to savor every bit of the few moments we had left with each other. (Yes, an entire schoolyear is only a few moments when you're with someone you love.)

* * *

Dear readers (PLEASE READ!!): Nyah, what a short, unimportant, and non-special chappie this is/was. Um... OK. So, I know this sucked, and it was a major disappointment to all of you. All of my attention is focused on the next "bonus" chapter. I hope you're ready. It will certainly make up for this steaming lump-o-crap. Yes, the next little segment is a rib-tickling phenomenon. Part of the story you wont want to miss. An event you are about to see that you may or may not be prepared for. A semi-romantic, semi-original, super-funny, extra-hilarious, mega-humorous, deadly-significant, ultra-stolen-from-a-magnificent-episode-of-a-copyrighted-popular-series, SPECTACLE. OH YEAH!#$&()+ Oh, yeah! I forgot that I never-ever-ever added a disclaimer. So here it is for all of YOU. 

Disclaimer: I never did, currently do not, nor will I ever own the anime, manga, games, or any other form of merchandise of the amazing franchise which is Naruto! Only the fan fiction its self, the original characters, the dialogue and all of the events belong to me in any way, shape, or form. Please remember. Copyright Nayagi Ai 2007-2008. (Some rights reserved.) ;D


	9. Chapter 8: Obvious Attractions Made Sure

Chapter's Alternate Name: Ooh, la-la!

One note: Suivre lui, maintenant - Follow him, now

Merci - Thank you

Au revoir - Goodbye

(At least read the first and last few paragraphs, if not everything.)

* * *

Chapitre Huit 

Narrateur: Madame Nayagi (ME:D!)

It was a beautiful day in the city of Paris. A a small black bird flew overhead, calling out "Ahou! Ahou!" Shikamaru narrowed his eyes, and a sinister smile curved up his cheeks.

He cupped a hand around his mouth. "Hey, don't you want to see them? Really."

The rest of the group (Temari, Sakura, Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto, Kiba) stared at him strangely.

"See... what?" asked Kiba. Naruto nodded, bewildered, and Sasuke glared harder.

"What do you think?" Shikamaru responded in question form. His face almost attained a demonic look, and he began, "Shino Aburame's true eyes...!"

Temari and Sakura immediately clocked him over the head and scolded him for the dramatic scene he had created. Gaara turned away, and excused the idea as boring before Sasuke agreed and sat down on the bench next to him. "Not interested," Sasuke sighed. "Been there, done that."

Sakura realized that her boyfriend was exactly right, but she couldn't suppress her intense feelings of curiosity. That same intriguing emotion came to Temari. Naruto suddenly cried out in hopeful glee.

"I've _always_ wanted to see! I gotta know what they really look like!" the boy exclaimed. Sakura and Temari quickly repeated their strike on Naruto. Kiba couldn't help but utter a "Yeah!" which handed him the very same punishment.

Shikamaru began to act more normally now. "This is gonna be so much fun." but he couldn't help but feel that without Sasuke and Gaara, there would be a piece of fun missing. He had an idea.

He whispered something to Naruto, and he grinned in return.

"Hey! Sasuke! Gaara!"

They ignored him.

His grin widened, and he continued. "What if his eyes are... big... like a fish?" The two froze. Their imaginations ran wild as they pictured Shino removing his sunglasses only to unveil gigantic shining eyes with a blank expression. The pair of eyes jiggled, and he blinked. Sasuke and Gaara began to feel woozy. The remaining five cackled at the sight.

"One more should do it..." Shikamaru said to himself. He whispered again to Naruto, and he stifled his hysterical laughter.

"What if he had two lazy eyes?" The very thought sent a shock-wave of stiffness through Gaara and Sasuke's bodies. Two eyes looking in opposite directions, or trying to look at each other.

"I don't know if it's working..." Shikamaru started. "Better try it once more." And so, he whispered again.

"Or maybe... if he had no eyes at all..." Sasuke and Gaara's mouths twisted, then Temari and Sakura hit Shikamaru and Naruto respectively. Kiba was doubled over laughing.

"That's enough." the two girls said simultaneously.

Gaara sighed. Sasuke stood up slowly. "Fine. We'll watch."

Shikamaru put his fist in, and Kiba and Naruto immediately placed theirs atop his. Sakura and Temari took a moment to add theirs, and before you knew it, all seven had their fists in the middle.

"We have to find out. Operation L.O.V.E. is ago."

LVSTRYNPRS

"This is... unusual." Shino said, sitting down at the bar of the usual cafe.

The counter girl Aimee smiled and placed his order down. She was in on it too. Of course she wanted to see. Shino thanked her, and she replied with "Oh, I'm forever indebted to you!" (Foreshadowing?) With Shikamaru, Naruto, and Kiba to his left, and Sakura, Temari, Sasuke, and Gaara to his right, Shino felt suspicion.

"You all asked me out, then treated me to food. Impossible. Is it going to--" a giant blast of snow fell onto him. The seven smiled in triumph, and held up a sign declaring "Success!"

The group snapped back to reality, and the others looked at him with an "OH SNAP" expression.

"Yeah, something like that might happen." Shino finished. So his order was placed down in front of him. "So you're buying food for me... Is it going to snow? No." He reached for a napkin, and... KABOOM! His meal exploded into his face. The seven smiled in triumph, and held up a sign declaring "Success!"

The group snapped back to reality again, and the others looked at him with an "OH SNAP" expression.

"Here you go!" Aimee handed him his food.

"It won't snow, will it?" He reached for a napkin. "Are all of you guys hiding something from me?" He retained a cautious demeanor. The group continued to stare casually. "I suppose it's nothing..." A giant boxing-glove-on-a-spring slammed into him and smashed him into the wooden fence outside of the cafe. Flattened, he fluttered to the ground like a sheet of paper. The eight (this time including a giant boxing-glove-on-a-spring-wielding Aimee) smiled in triumph, and held up a sign declaring "Success!"

The group snapped back to reality, and the others looked at him with an "OMGWTFLOL" expression.

They were tense, and all of them muttered a "Wh-wh-wh-what... what are you saying...?!" before giggling innocently. (Yes, they ALL did this.)

Shikamaru stood up and said "This is... th-this is just our treat for you! S-s-s-s-s-so... j-j-j-j-j-just eat it, eat it up! It's fine!" uneasily. (Duh)

"I see..." Shino said. "Then I guess I shouldn't refuse it, should I?"

"Here you are!" said Aimee. "Our specialty!" The group rested their elbows on the table, and watched him carefully, in an attempt to look calm. Their hearts beat hard as he prepared himself to dine.

"Thank you for the meal..." he said slowly and quietly. Orochimaru, Jiraiya, and Tsunade all suddenly appeared, jumping between the group and Shino then yelling happily and talking to each other, as well as them. They were all unable to believe their eyes, and pandemonium broke out in the cafe.

"Idiot!"

"Get out of the way!"

"I can't see!"

"Argh!"

Disappointment fell over the pack as the dust cleared, and Tsunade, Orochimaru, and Jiraiya were standing next to the others. But Shino still had a full bowl of food. They didn't expect that. Shino looked at them, puzzled, then began to eat normally. Despair was all that the others could feel.

LVSTRYNPRS

They were back at the meeting place. The bird flew by again chanting the same sound.

Shikamaru's face became a canvas of "serious business," and he grunted. "In that case, I'll do whatever it takes to see it!"

Sakura looked down with a sigh. "I don't even know how that food thing was supposed to work..."

Kiba snapped his fingers. "We could jump 'im!" Everyone else began to imagine trying to jump Aburame, and they could only see themselves ending up hurt or humiliated.

Naruto grinned. "We could wait for him to lose his glasses! Then he'll pace the floor covering his eyes and say 'My glasses, my glasses! I can't see without my glasses!'" The rest of them stared at him blankly.

Temari crossed her arms. "Anyway, but what are we going to do?"

Shikamaru started to repeat himself. "In that case, I'll do wha--" Sakura kneed him in the groin, and he collapsed holding his crotch in pain.

After Shikamaru recovered, they all turned to the silent Sasuke and Gaara. Shikamaru stood up. "Hey, do either of you have a good plan?"

Gaara looked away. "Maybe a last-resort plan. Later."

Sasuke put his hands in his pockets and closed his eyes. "You can just stick to him all the time. That's the key. Be persistent. Sooner or later, maybe when he goes to sleep, he'll have to take off those sunglasses."

The rest of them nodded in admiration, aside from Naruto who replied with an "I could have thought of that." Sakura glared at him warningly.

LVSTRYNPRS

Shino walked down the streets with a full bag of groceries, then stopped all of a sudden with his leg outstretched. He had spotted a dirty book shop, and walked back and forth along the store's display window eagerly checking out the sales and "hyucking."

Shikamaru and friends were hiding on a nearby rooftop. "What on earth is he doing?"

"Looking at porno." Kiba said bluntly.

"Be quiet you fools. Do you want him to know we're here?" Temari said lowly. Shino's head turned around to them. They all jumped and ducked below the range of vision.

"Damnit! He saw us!" Sakura groaned.

Sasuke glared at Shikamaru, Naruto, and Kiba. "It's all _their_ fault."

Naruto scowled. "What did _I _do?!"

But it wasn't them he was looking at. On the facade of their hiding spot of a building, a big advertisement for a movie based off of one of his favorite books was plastered.

Shino dropped his groceries in shock. He came into focus and ran off whining "I have to buy a ticket right now!"

Gaara watched him leaving. "We have to pursue."

"OK." Shikamaru agreed. With a nod, they all took off ninja-style.

He turned a corner, and they followed him around that same corner. Unfortunately, he was nowhere to be found. They looked around.

"He isn't here!?" Temari gasped. Kiba looked around frantically.

"Shit. He got away!" Shikamaru said sadly.

"Where'd he go?" Naruto shouted.

"What are you doing?" Shino asked from behind them. They were stunned. He went on to ask "Does it have something to do with me?"

They all shook their heads rapidly. "N-not r-really..." They turned shakily to face him as he let out a suspecting "Hm."

LVSTRYNPRS

And so with that, they were once again at the meeting place.

Shikamaru's mouth lowered. "How did we get caught that time?"

"Maybe it was because you all wouldn't SHUTUP." Sasuke and Sakura said.

"Maybe it was because there were too many of us..." Gaara said.

They all turned to him. "What?!" Naruto asked. "What do you mean? The more the merrier!"

"He's right, Naruto" said Kiba. "There are way too many people at once."

"Yeah. If you've got seven people in one party, you're likely to be detected right?" Temari said.

Shikamaru shook his head. "If you can hide yourself properly, then it doesn't matter how many of you there are."

Sasuke shrugged. "If you ask me, we could go one by one or two by two."

Sakura smiled. "Sasuke's right as always. Since seven isn't an even number, we should group dumb," she pointed to Shikamaru, "dumber," she pointed to Kiba, "and dumbest." she pointed to Naruto.

"Hey, I'm not dumb!" Shikamaru protested.

"I know. You act like it, though."

He crossed his arms.

"So it's settled. First you three, then Temari and Gaara, then Sasuke and me." Sakura said. They placed their hands into the circle again.

LVSTRYNPRS

Mission Escouade A: ShikaKibaNaru (I know what you're thinking. And the answer is no!)

Shino continued to walk, and he was now reading one of the previously mentioned dirty books. Shikamaru was hiding on a roof top along with Kiba and Naruto. He gestured for them to follow, and they jumped off, running after Shino hiding behind walls when necessary. When they checked to see if he was there, he wasn't. Their eyes widened, and they ran out into the open to find him. Gone. The remaining two teams sat and drank tea as they waited. Team ShikaKibaNaru scratched the back of their heads and laughed worriedly when they came back to the meeting spot.

"He... uh... got away..." Kiba admitted.

"Just as I thought." "You freaking idiots." They scolded.

SKN Result: Failure

LVSTRYNPRS

Mission Escouade B: TemaGaa

Shino was standing on the sunset spot, looking at the sky. Temari and Gaara hid behind the smokestacks and looked at him disappointedly.

"What is he doing?" Temari asked rhetorically. "He's been standing there forever. Gaara watched him intently. Temari looked more carefully at him, and then realized something. "Wait as minute... don't tell me...!" She ran out from her hiding spot and looked at Shino. It was just a mannequin... She screamed in frustration.

The waiting five took a sip of their tea as the defeated squad returned to the meeting area. Temari put her hands behind her back with a light blush, and Gaara looked down sadly.

They all hung their heads and sighed.

TG Result: Failure

LVSTRYNPRS

Mission Escouade C: SasuSaku

The bird flew overhead again, and Sasuke and Sakura returned silently. Sakura smiled semi-innocently and scratched her cheek.

"How was it?!" Naruto jumped up and asked.

Sakura didn't respond. Sasuke turned his head in a pouty way. "I gave up trailing him."

They all closed their eyes, aggravated.

SS Result: Failure

LVSTRYNPRS

All their attempts exhausted by the next day, they followed Shino as he helped out the community... on a farm.

"So THIS is what he does in his spare time..." a red head sweatdropped from the bushes.

"Let's go!" Naruto said throwing his hands into the air. Monsieur Hatake and Shino stood idly by.

"Today Shino is supposed to help out on a farm..." stated Sasuke mentally.

Sakura continued in her own mind: "We must help out on this farm as well..."

"If we are to see his eyes..." thought Kiba.

"This isn't anything great..." said Temari to herself, watching Kakashi and Shino carefully.

"We have to do whatever it takes..." Gaara mentally said.

"For Shino's true face!" Shikamaru said silently, almost blurting it out.

Kakashi looked around at the students strangely. "Is something going on between you all?" he asked. "Aside from Shino, you all seem a bit strange." Yes, they all knew Kakashi very well. Whether I mentioned it or not, he is quite a well-known man.

Shino looked in confusion as well. "You seem a bit enthusiastic about something," Shino spoke, "and it feels like it's directed at me..." he finished inwardly.

"Enthusiastic is my middle name!" shouted Naruto. Kiba gave a thumbs-up.

Kakashi blinked. "That's.. great." He walked on, waving them along.

In the trees, three figures stood still, eyes fixed on the group below.

"I have finally found you... Hatake Kakashi!" But unfortunately, they aren't part of this storyline.

In a group of nearby bushes, three teenage boys crouched to remain hidden. They spied steadily on one young man...

Shino Aburame.

"We got 'im cornered, now!" the one of the three to the left snickered.

"At last, we have a flawless plan." another to the right said with obvious disinterest.

"We've finally got you, Aburame! Suivre lui, maintenant!" said the middle guy murderously. (Any guesses who these three might be?) "This time, we're taking our revenge."

"What revenge was that again..." asked the left stupidly. The middle replied with a sharp punch.

"You retard! You forgot?"

The right sighed. "A true dumbass."

The middle calmed himself. "I'll never forget what he did to me three semesters ago..."

-FLASHBACK!-

A scream was heard in the middle of the night on the streets of Paris, and a girl was seen running strangely away from someone or something.

"No reason ta be scared!" said a seventeen year old boy.

"Someone wants to have a word with you..." said another.

The girl stopped and turned around, frightened. "Who...?!"

A third, and apparently the leader of the trio came up behind her, shocking her further and causing her to fall to her knees. He held a rose in his teeth. The other two watched with utter admiration. The girl simply stared.

He held out the rose. "Baby, be mine." He tried to sound as cool as possible. It apparently worked on the other two.

She blinked. "No." Her single word was the harshest they had ever heard.

"You don't have to be embarrassed or anything." he tried again. "Just let me hold you in my arms and...!" He tripped for absolutely no reason, falling flat on his nose.

She tried backing away, but since she would run into the other two, she stayed still and said "No."

Without getting up, he continued his attempt. "It's alright. I may not look it... but I'm rich!"

"I am telling you, I DON'T WANT TO!" The girl cried for freedom.

Finally standing up, he grunted. "What? Are you turning me down?" He tripped again, this time landing right in front of her.

"No means no!" she yelled back before kicking him away and making his face bleed.

He whined and tried to avert her attention to the pretty moon. "Damn... I put a lot of time into this romantic setting..."

"What I like is my choice!" she shouted.

"Why don't we just leave her alone...?" one asked.

"Yeah!" the other agreed.

The leader snorted in response.

Then, Shino poked his head out from the brush with an empty "Ta-da." He continued as they stared at him. "See, that girl doesn't want anything to do with you. Look at it however you'd like; you've been dumped."

She nodded happily.

The dumbest of the boys called out "You sure have some guts!"

The leader jumped out into a cliche anime group pose. "I am Kankuro!"

The foolish one stood to his left in a similar pose. "I'm Darru!"

"And Roko. Roko's the name." The last came in with a rather apathetic pose.

Kakuro harrumphed. "Are you trying to pick a fight with us?"

"Kankuro? Darru, Roko? I've never heard of any of you." Shino admitted.

"Never _heard of us_?! You're dissin' us! Who do you think you are you dick?" Kankuro hissed.

"Ah. I'm no celebrity either..." Shino nonchalantly stepped out from his hiding spot. "...but I'm named Shino Aburame." The girl watched in amazement.

"Your name is stupid." the boys all said to him.

"Hey, you bastard..." Roku started.

"You're gonna regret this..." Darru threatened.

"because you, Shino, have just interrupted my love affair!" Kankuro finished.

"Love affair?" Shino scoffed. "You guys are just a big bothersome pain, aren't you?"

Kankuro pointed at him with rage, practically commanding the other two. They quickly humped the air and charged at Shino furiously.

...Only the sound of a painful beating was to be heard...

A horse laughed heartily at the situation. Kankuro, Darru, and Roko were all hanging from a tree by a rope. They all called out for help.

Shino looked at the girl who was giggling "Merci, merci, merci!" Repeatedly. Her eyes were big hearts, and she grabbed his arm.

"I will walk you back to your apartment." he said. She smiled ear to ear as they left. "Au revoir." Shino waved back at the knot of idiots.

"Hey, HEY! You're just gonna leave us hanging like this!?" the three growled in a broken voice.

-BACKFLASH-

Kankuro stood with his hands on his hips. "Yeah, that's what happened." The others looked at him, as he appeared to have a thought. "We'll take him down with stealth!"

LVSTRYNPRS

The "Ahou!" bird was back. Kakashi, Shino, Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Gaara, and Temari were greeted by an old woman who continually said "Welcome!" in a happy tone of voice before an evil-looking redhead came out of the bushes with a twinkle in her eye and shot her before running off wildly. The Kankuro gang was watching from the shadows. And so, they were treated to a lunch more delicious than any of them had ever seen. After practically drooling over their food, they sat down and stayed still.

"Take your time!" said the old lady who had been inexplicably revived. But it wasn't the old lady... IT WAS KANKURO! He laughed in triumph taking off his mask. Shino, eat, drink, and be merry, for today you will die, the thought to himself. "I added my hiccup drug to the food." he went on to explain to no one in particular. "He'll just keep on hiccuping, then he wont be able to breathe, and then he'll die. Good death for someone like him." He laughed viciously.

--Here is where the laziness sets in. Let me know if it's noticable.--

Shino and Kakashi looked around. "You guys haven't touched your food," they said in unison.

"OMG, hand slipped." Naruto cried. He tossed a searing-hot teapot at Shino's face, and in turn, Shino flipped the table over ruining the feast and protecting his "perfect face" from harm.

"Sorry. You surprised me." Shino shrugged. Everyone sighed.

LVSTRYNPRS

Then, for no apparent reason, they decided to pay a visit to the hot springs!

"DAMNIT!" Sakura and Temari shouted together. They were on the female side, and obviously, everyone else was on the male side.

"I wanna see..." Sakura whined. Shino's eyes weren't ALL she wanted to see. Temari sighed.

--Meanwhile...--

In order from least to greatest on how much they cared: Kakashi, Gaara, Sasuke, Kiba, Naruto, and Shikamaru sat lining the stone wall of the hot springs waiting half-patiently for Shino's arrival. He came in with a little towel. The suspense was high. All that separated the eyes from the mind was steam floating above the water. He even held his sunglasses by his side... and Kankuro and his goons were nowhere to be found. (Dx)

He stepped down, and... a second towel blindfolding him.

"...WTF?!" Kiba yelled.

"I like to feel the warm sensation?" Shino shrugged.

LVSTRYNPRS (Laziness ends here.)

The end of day had arrived, and the eight-person group of teenagers had reached the farm's edge. Kankuro and his goons were riding conveniently in a wheelbarrow driven by Kakashi.It was the moment of truth, and he was totally apethetic. Sasuke, Gaara, and Shikamaru tried their very best to _appear_ apethetic, but Kiba, Naruto, Sakura, and Temari had other plans.

The four of them jumped into Shino's range of vision, and with great youthful fury, blabbed, "That's it! What lies under those hot shades?!"

Shino stared blankly down at them for a moment, then smiled slightly.

"There are times when..."

Everyone was very tense. Their speculations circulated through their brains like blood.

"...there is another pair of sunglasses under this one." he removed the top pair revealing none other than the exact same pair. It was like nothing had changed at all.

They all slumped over, and I mean ALL aside from Kakashi who simply laughed and walked along, and Shikamaru who stood calmly where he was.

When Shino had assured himself that the remainder of the group had left, he made his next move. The move was truly unanticipated.

He leaned over so he could face Shikamaru properly and smirked. Shika simply looked away, willing himself not to blush. Shino whispered, "Don't worry, Shikamaru. Sometime soon, you'll see my eyes. I just don't much care for the light." With that, he smoothed back the hair on Shikamaru's forehead and left an adorable peck square in the middle.

Shikamaru couldn't possibly manage to move his body if he wanted to, and Shino went on ahead without another word, completely self-satisfied.

* * *

Wow. I had a LOT of unhealthy fun writing this. No, seriously. I couldn't pull myself away. A lot of time and effort, too. I hope you all die of the overly copyrightedness of this. Happy Birthday, and sorry for it's MASSIVE delay.


End file.
